


Dear Delilah

by Sizzlemysticks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, But she loves Delilah so, F/F, God I love these girls, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, letter writing, no happy ending, peri is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizzlemysticks/pseuds/Sizzlemysticks
Summary: Goodbye.





	Dear Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> These are my Original Characters and I honestly love them. I don't expect anyone to read this but god it's fucking sad.

Dear Delilah, 

Hey, it’s been a while. I guess I could say I miss you but that’d be pretty hypocritical considering how badly I fucked whatever this was over. Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I just kind of lose control sometimes? What happened is kind of a blur really. It seems like yesterday we were sledding, watching as our breath pooled out as fog. The wind causing our faces to flush to a light pink, or was it the fact of just being with you made me happier?

I remember when we met. You wearing a yellow dress, perfectly dressed for the spring, and I wearing my dark jeans and plain t-shirt. It’s as if we were polar opposites that the world decided to string along onto the same path as if we were some sort of experiment. I remember being in such a shitty mood to the point where I felt as if I could never feel the joy of a sunny day that was just perfect. I remember feeling the sun beating on my back and wishing it was raining instead. I would’ve given anything to have felt the water soak through my clothes leaving my tears to blend in nicely. I remember your happy smile, beaming through my dark haze as you asked for directions. From that moment I knew I couldn’t ever let you go. What a mess we got ourselves into.

If I had to choose a favorite moment I think it would be the late night cuddles. It would be 3AM, we both had class the next day. I would be curled up in my blankets after a bad episode and you would join me. Holding me, telling me everything would be alright. I miss that. I miss you. I’m so sorry for how badly I fucked us up. We were never official but I think we both had the mutual understanding that without each other we would feel lost for eternity. Like the cheesy love songs you used to listen to on a daily basis. It’s as if we were a perfect pair, nothing could ever come between us. As if, we were made for each other.

Sometimes I think back to the moment I made you cry. The cold tears slipping down your face as I lost it once again. I felt like I was out of control. I couldn’t feel… anything. I got mad so often, I felt guilty for the things I’ve said but somehow, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stop it. You were flawless to me in every way, but yet my fucked up mind couldn’t comprehend the mistakes I was making. I wish I could take back our trashed apartment as words spit from my mouth like fire. I think the worst thing I remember was the hurt on your face as I snapped the last straw. We always talked about the future together and how it was always happy. Now looking back at that we seemed so naive.

I was dumb. I should’ve never brought you into my rabbit hole of a mind. Laced with dark demons that rip your worst fears from your heart. My mental stability was something I thought I could fix by just being by your side. I messed up though, I dragged you down no matter how many times you said no. Eventually, you gave in, your gentle heart never daring to leave anyone in pain. I ruined you and now you’re gone forever. If you get this, don’t write back. I won’t receive anything from anyone anymore. I just wanted my last words to be to you and that I was sorry. Goodbye.

Sincerely, Peri


End file.
